


Keeping Secrets

by Kialish



Series: Unholy Obsessions [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 12 year old Dipper, Blow Job, Dubious Consent, M/M, Molestation, Pedophilia, Underage - Freeform, first time blow job, others noticing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's visits have been becoming a regular thing, slowly pulling Dipper away from friends and family. Grunkle Stan finally starts noticing the strange behaviors and tries to talk to Dipper and find out what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Its a little too late to make a chaptered piece out of it; I don't want to lose the comments and kudos :( But I will rename this line of one shots something else and keep it as a sort of series! Yes, there will be more, although the plot is pretty loose and not horribly important :)

Dipper Pines was acting weird. Well, weirder than the 12 year old normally did at least. Grunkle Stan had taken an attentive notice to it, having seen the boy go from eager to explore and curious and attached to his sisters hip, to quiet and distant, hiding away from everyone else. Mabel was affected, but she made up for her lack of brother by going to see Grenda and Candy more, sometimes even visiting the Northwest girl. But Stan definitely knew something was up. Especially when Dipper spent one day hiding in the attic room, before coming down with a limp.

“Hey, Dipper,” Stan called one Saturday as he went into the kitchen to get a fresh Pitt Cola. It was an off day, no tourists, no problems. Mabel had gone to Candy’s house for a sleepover with Grenda, and wouldn’t be back until Sunday evening. Maybe he could get some time alone with the boy…

“Uhm, yea, Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked as he came down the stairs. He had his journal tucked into his vest and his face was slightly flushed. “D’you need me to do something?”

“Nah, just want to talk, kid,” Stan pretended not to notice the sudden face drop and increased pallor of the boys face, letting Dipper pull himself back together before motioning him to follow. They sat out on the couch on the back porch, overlooking the woods.

“So… Talk about what?” Dipper asked, trying not to act nervous. And failing. The kid was practically an open book when it came to his emotions, but he was only 12 after all.

“Somethings been going on with you,” Stan started, noting Dippers eyes wandering. “Come on, Dipper. Don’t think I haven’t noticed! You and your sister were best friends just a few weeks ago. Now with summer almost done, you guys are further apart than when you first came here. Not to mention you’re always hiding and avoiding us.”

“I-I’m sorry, Grunkle Stan,” He blurted, grabbing at the edges of his shorts.

“I’m not trying to scare you, kid, promise! I just want to… know what’s wrong.” He tried. He was never really good at this emotions and talking bullcrap… “I know you’re growing up and all that. Being 12 is a big deal, and a lot of things can change. Do you remember back when I pulled you into the office and gave you the Talk?”

“Yes! Yes, please don’t repeat it,” Dipper said hurriedly. Stan laughed and patted him on the back.

“You don’t have to be alone in your feelings, Dipper,” Stan said. “A growing man needs his space, sure. But what you and your sister have is important! So what’s been eating at you, kid?”

Dipper was quiet for a moment, swallowing as he thought over his words. Stan raised a brow, but looked out to the woods to give the kid a chance to speak.

“Well… I… I kind of have a new friend,” He mumbled, scratching at the edge of his baseball cap. “We… spend a lot of time together. Sometimes I don’t want to, but other times I really do.”

Stan looked at him with a curious expression. Who was he even talking about? He’d never seen anyone over at the house, unless he found something supernatural in the woods. He pursed his lips, waiting before he started throwing around accusations. 

“Uhm… it’s hard to talk to other people… about it,” Dipper muttered, sinking deeper into the couch. “That’s all….”

“A new friend, huh?” Stan ventured, watching Dippers face get red as he nodded. A light bulb went on. Stan laughed and slapped Dipper on the back. “So who’s the lucky girl? It’s a crush, right?”

Dipper stammered and flushed redder, making his attempts at dismissing Stan’s claim all the more futile.

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to tell me,” Stan relented, Dipper groaning and going quiet again. “But you do have to try and spend more time with Mabel. Kid’s getting heartbroken.”

“Yeah… I’ll apologize to her when she comes back from Candy’s place,” He said with a small chuckle. “Mind if I go now…?”

“Sure, sure, but if you’re sneaking a crush into the house, let me know,” Stan laughed. “I am not being held responsible if a child hurts themselves on my property!”

“Okay, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper replied, hopping back into the house. 

Stan sighed and smiled out to the woods, mentally patting himself on the back.

\--

Meanwhile, Dipper was running back up to his room, pushing the door open to see Bill sprawled across his bed, heels crossed and rocking to the rhythm of a song in his head. He glanced up at Dipper and beamed.

“Hey, Pine Tree! Took a little long to shake off Shrine Hat, huh?” Bill questioned with a malicious giggle. 

“Yeah, he knows something’s going on,” Dipper said, the idea making his stomach knot. Bill waved a hand and made a noise of disinterest.

“He’s not smart enough to figure this out.”

“He thinks I’m sneaking a girl into the house,” Dipper groaned. Bill laughed loudly, slapping his knee and shaking his head.

“Close, right?” Bill said. Then he patted the bed by his sprawling form, beckoning Dipper over. Dipper complied, heart hammering in his throat again. It always was when Bill was around. He’d grown to expect him at any time, stealing him away to the Mindscape, or appearing in a human form when he was alone. Each experience left him a little more lost and confused. And attached.

Bill took off Dipper’s hat, placing it on the bedside table before running a gloved hand through the curly hair. His other arm wrapped around Dipper and held him close, the boy closing his eyes and letting the heat from the other soak into his skin. The leather clad fingers working through his hair led him into a deep calm, even as Bill’s hand pressed below his belly button teasingly. He was at the point where he accepted it, if not hungered for it.

“I’m almost surprised Stanley didn’t see through your weak attempt at a lie,” Bill murmured, leaning in to kiss Dippers head. “You’re such an open book…”

“And you’re an all seeing demon--- aah…” Dipper moaned, Bill rubbing against his crotch through his pants.

“Yeah, but I’d still read you easily if I wasn’t,” Bill said. “Dirty, dirty little boy…” He cooed, feeling the boys pants tent at his touches.

“Only ‘cause of you,” Dipper attempted to spit back.

“Only _for_ me.” Bill corrected. He pulled his hand away and sat up, Dipper biting his lower lip to avoid making sounds of disappointment. Bill sat himself against the wall, undoing his pants and sliding them down his hips. He gestured to his half hard exposed cock. “Go on.”

Dipper froze for a moment, feeling his throat get dry. He was used to Bill touching him or toying with him, but not… doing anything with Bill.

“Don’t be nervous, Pine Tree. Just try not to use too much teeth…” Bill said with a teasing grin. Dipper moved over him, placing himself between the demon’s legs and beneath his hot gaze.

He took Bill’s cock in his hand, finding it surprisingly soft and warm, but hardening at his touch. Bill groaned softly in encouragement, Dipper looking up at the one eyed demon before starting to stroke it gently.

“With a little more force, sapling,” Bill guided, taking Dipper’s hand over with his own and guiding the thrusts. Dipper nodded, feeling like steam must be coming out of his ears. He started with his own pace, trying to avoid scraping with his nails or going too gently, until Bill released his hand and let him continue on his own.

The older man panted breathily, rocking his hips slightly at the boys touch. After a few moments more, Bill had him stop.

“Use your mouth,” He said in a firm voice. Dipper sucked on his lower lip, looking at the fully erect member beading with precum. “Just take it slowly, a little at a time.” Bill encouraged. 

Dipper nodded again, holding it at the base. He nervously licked the head, Bill moaning softly. The sound made him want to do it again, even if the taste was salty and strange to him. He swirled his tongue over the slit again, feeling the other shudder full body. Then he tried to take it into his mouth. It proved too much at first, and he pulled back, gagging. A gentle hand ran through his hair.

“Try again, slow,” Bill coached.

Dipper leaned in again and took a little bit in, sucking on what he could and trying to savor the taste. It was still strange, an acquired flavor, but he wanted to continue. He carefully avoided scraping his teeth against the warm flesh and tried to slowly take more in. Dipper pulled back, licking up the shaft as he went and earning another full body shudder. The grip on his hair tightened and guided him down and back up again.

He pulled back and licked up Bill’s shaft, stopping at the head and sucking at the very tip. Cautiously, he looked up at Bill, finding the other man with a flush across his cheeks and with teeth ground together. Dipper went back down, trying to take more and squeezing a fist tight to resist gagging again. 

“Such a good Pine Tree, aren’t you?” Bill cooed, breath hitching and squirming. It made Dipper feel good to know Bill was enjoying it, and he went back to giving him attention. He felt Bill start to rise his hips to meet his mouth, gagging slightly as his cock even hit the back of his throat. Bill guided his head with more speed now, his breath hissing between his teeth. “Almost there…”

Dipper found breathing hard, but couldn’t pull back with Bill’s hand twisted in his hair. He tried to speak muffled words, but they did nothing but push Bill over the edge. The demon pushed his hips into Dipper’s face, crying out softly as he came into his mouth. Dipper wrinkled his nose as he felt the liquid hit his mouth, the taste even more odd. Bill pulled his head up, saliva and cum stringing from his mouth. Before Dipper could spit it out, Bill pressed a hand to his mouth. He looked up quizzically.

“Swallow,” said Bill. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to take down Bill’s cum. He made a face as Bill pulled his hand back and sprawled over the bed. Then, he shyly looked to the demon.

“Did… Did I do okay?” He asked shyly, face still flushed. Bill looked at him, surprise crossing his face before a soft smile. He pulled the boy into his lap, holding him close and kissing him roughly. Dipper kissed back, the nervous flutters in his chest calming. 

As they kissed, Bill slid off Dippers shorts and boxers, cupping his half hard cock. Dipper wriggled and spread his legs a little, the demon kissing down his throat and sucking on his small Adam’s apple as he rubbed. Dipper made small moans, wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck. Bill took him in his hand now, pumping gently as he moved to another part of Dipper’s neck.

And then it all stopped. Dipper made a small noise of confusion.

“Hate to leave you hanging, kid, but you’re going to have an unwelcomed interruption in about 15 seconds.”

And then he was gone, Dipper falling onto his bed as the demon disappeared. Confused, he looked around, before loud footsteps coming up the stairs met his ears. Panicking, he pulled himself under his sheets.

“Hey Dipper, sorry, I forgot my makeover kit and I absolutely had to come back to---OH.” She said seemlessly, opening the door and coming to a full stop. Dipper had the covers pulled up over his nose, face extremely red and heart hammering so hard in his chest that it filled the silence. “I’m so so sorry this is probably what Grunkle Stan was talking about I’m going to just leave now never mind BYE.”

And with that she had bolted off and closed the door behind her. Dipper blinked as he registered what had happened, then sunk into the bed and pulled the sheet over his head.


End file.
